November 11
Events * 308 – At Carnuntum, Emperor emeritus Diocletian confers with Galerius, Augustus of the East, and Maximianus, the recently returned former Augustus of the West, in an attempt to end the civil wars of the Tetrarchy. *1028 – Constantine VIII died, ending his uninterrupted reign as emperor or co-emperor of the Byzantine Empire of 66 years. *1100 – Henry I of England marries Matilda of Scotland, the daughter of Malcolm III of Scotland and a direct descendant of the Saxon king Edmund Ironside. *1215 – The Fourth Council of the Lateran meets, defining the doctrine of transubstantiation, the process by which bread and wine are, by that doctrine, said to transform into the body and blood of Christ. *1500 – Treaty of Granada: Louis XII of France and Ferdinand II of Aragon agree to divide the Kingdom of Naples between them. *1572 – Tycho Brahe observes the supernova SN 1572. *1620 – The Mayflower Compact is signed in what is now Provincetown Harbor near Cape Cod. *1634 – Following pressure from Anglican bishop John Atherton, the Irish House of Commons passes An Act for the Punishment for the Vice of Buggery. *1673 – Second Battle of Khotyn in Ukraine: Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth forces under the command of Jan Sobieski defeat the Ottoman army. In this battle, rockets made by Kazimierz Siemienowicz are successfully used. *1675 – Gottfried Leibniz demonstrates integral calculus for the first time to find the area under the graph of y'' = ''ƒ(x''). *1724 – Joseph Blake, alias Blueskin, a highwayman known for attacking "Thief-Taker General" (and thief) Jonathan Wild at the Old Bailey, is hanged in London. *1750 – Riots break out in Lhasa after the murder of the Tibetan regent. * 1750 – The F.H.C. Society, also known as the Flat Hat Club, is formed at Raleigh Tavern, Williamsburg, Virginia. It is the first college fraternity. *1778 – Cherry Valley massacre: Loyalists and Seneca Indian forces attack a fort and village in eastern New York during the American Revolutionary War, killing more than forty civilians and soldiers. *1805 – Napoleonic Wars: Battle of Dürenstein: Eight thousand French troops attempt to slow the retreat of a vastly superior Russian and Austrian force. *1813 – War of 1812: Battle of Crysler's Farm: British and Canadian forces defeat a larger American force, causing the Americans to abandon their Saint Lawrence campaign. *1831 – In Jerusalem, Virginia, Nat Turner is hanged after inciting a violent slave uprising. *1839 – The Virginia Military Institute is founded in Lexington, Virginia. *1864 – American Civil War: General William Tecumseh Sherman begins burning Atlanta to the ground in preparation for his march to the sea. *1865 – Dr Mary Edwards Walker receives the US Medal of Honor, becoming the first woman to receive the award. *1865 – Treaty of Sinchula is signed whereby Bhutan cedes the areas east of the Teesta River to the British East India Company. *1869 – The Victorian Aboriginal Protection Act is enacted in Australia, giving the government control of indigenous people's wages, their terms of employment, where they could live, and of their children, effectively leading to the Stolen Generations. *1880 – Australian bushranger Ned Kelly is hanged at Melbourne Gaol. *1887 – August Spies, Albert Parsons, Adolph Fischer and George Engel are executed as a result of the Haymarket affair. *1889 – The State of Washington is admitted as the 42nd state of the United States. *1911 – Many cities in the Midwestern United States break their record highs and lows on the same day as a strong cold front rolls through. *1918 – World War I: Germany signs an armistice agreement with the Allies in a railroad car in the forest of Compiègne. * 1918 – Józef Piłsudski assumes supreme military power in Poland - symbolic first day of Polish independence. * 1918 – Emperor Charles I of Austria relinquishes power. *1919 – The Industrial Workers of the World attack an Armistice Day parade in Centralia, Washington, ultimately resulting in the deaths of five people. * 1919 – Latvian forces defeat the West Russian Volunteer Army at Riga in the Latvian War of Independence. *1921 – The Tomb of the Unknowns is dedicated by US President Warren G. Harding at Arlington National Cemetery. *1923 – Adolf Hitler was arrested in Munich for high treason for his role in the Beer Hall Putsch. *1926 – The United States Numbered Highway System is established. *1930 – Patent number US1781541 is awarded to Albert Einstein and Leó Szilárd for their invention, the Einstein refrigerator. *1934 – The Shrine of Remembrance in Melbourne, Australia is opened. *1940 – World War II: In the Battle of Taranto, the Royal Navy launches the first all-aircraft ship-to-ship naval attack in history. * 1940 – World War II: The German auxiliary cruiser ''Atlantis captures top secret British mail from the Automedon, and sends it to Japan. *1942 – World War II: France's zone libre is occupied by German forces in Case Anton. *1960 – A military coup against President Ngô Đình Diệm of South Vietnam is crushed. *1961 – Thirteen Italian Air Force servicemen, deployed to the Congo as a part of the UN peacekeeping force are massacred by a mob in Kindu. *1962 – Kuwait's National Assembly ratifies the Constitution of Kuwait. *1965 – Southern Rhodesia's Prime Minister Ian Smith unilaterally declares the colony independent as the unrecognised state of Rhodesia *1966 – NASA launches Gemini 12. *1967 – Vietnam War: In a propaganda ceremony in Phnom Penh, Cambodia, three American prisoners of war are released by the Viet Cong and turned over to "new left" antiwar activist Tom Hayden. *1968 – Vietnam War: Operation Commando Hunt initiated. The goal is to interdict men and supplies on the Ho Chi Minh trail, through Laos into South Vietnam. *1972 – Vietnam War: Vietnamization: The United States Army turns over the massive Long Binh military base to South Vietnam. *1975 – Australian constitutional crisis of 1975: Australian Governor-General Sir John Kerr dismisses the government of Gough Whitlam, appoints Malcolm Fraser as caretaker Prime Minister and announces a general election to be held in early December. * 1975 – Independence of Angola. *1977 – An munitions explosion at a train station in Iri, South Korea kills at least 56 people. *1981 – Antigua and Barbuda joins the United Nations. *1992 – The General Synod of the Church of England votes to allow women to become priests. *1993 – A sculpture honoring women who served in the Vietnam War is dedicated at the Vietnam Veterans Memorial in Washington, D.C. *1999 – The House of Lords Act is given Royal Assent, restricting membership of the British House of Lords by virtue of a hereditary peerage. *2000 – Kaprun disaster: One hundred fifty-five skiers and snowboarders die when a cable car catches fire in an alpine tunnel in Kaprun, Austria. *2001 – Journalists Pierre Billaud, Johanne Sutton and Volker Handloik are killed in Afghanistan during an attack on the convoy they are traveling in. *2004 – New Zealand Tomb of the Unknown Warrior is dedicated at the National War Memorial, Wellington. * 2004 – The Palestine Liberation Organization confirms the death of Yasser Arafat from unidentified causes. Mahmoud Abbas is elected chairman of the PLO minutes later. *2006 – Queen Elizabeth II unveils the New Zealand War Memorial in London, United Kingdom, commemorating the loss of soldiers from the New Zealand Army and the British Army. *2012 – A strong earthquake with the magnitude 6.8 hits northern Burma, killing at least 26 people. *2014 – Fifty-eight people are killed in a bus crash in the Sukkur District in southern Pakistan's Sindh province. Births * 990 – Gisela of Swabia, Queen consort of Germany and Empress consort of the Holy Roman Empire (d. 1043) *1050 – Henry IV, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1106) *1154 – Sancho I of Portugal (d. 1212) *1155 – Alfonso VIII of Castile (d. 1214) *1220 – Alphonse, Count of Poitiers (d. 1271) *1430 – Jošt of Rožmberk, Bishop of Breslau (d. 1467) *1441 – Charlotte of Savoy, French queen (d. 1483) *1449 – Catherine of Poděbrady, Hungarian Queen (d. 1464) *1491 – Martin Bucer, German Protestant reformer (d. 1551) *1493 – Paracelsus, Swiss-German physician, botanist, astrologer, and occultist (d. 1541) *1512 – Marcin Kromer, Prince-Bishop of Warmia (d. 1589) *1569 – Martin Ruland the Younger, German physician and chemist (d. 1611) *1579 – Frans Snyders, Flemish painter (d. 1657) *1599 – Maria Eleonora of Brandenburg (d. 1655) * 1599 – Ottavio Piccolomini, Austrian-Italian field marshal (d. 1656) *1633 – George Savile, 1st Marquess of Halifax, English politician, Lord President of the Council (d. 1695) *1668 – Johann Albert Fabricius, German author and scholar (d. 1736) *1696 – Andrea Zani, Italian violinist and composer (d. 1757) *1743 – Carl Peter Thunberg, Swedish botanist, entomologist, and psychologist (d. 1828) *1748 – Charles IV of Spain (d. 1819) *1791 – Josef Munzinger, Swiss lawyer and politician, 3rd President of the Swiss Confederation (d. 1855) *1821 – Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Russian novelist, short story writer, essayist, and philosopher (d. 1881) *1836 – Thomas Bailey Aldrich, American poet and author (d. 1907) *1852 – Franz Conrad von Hötzendorf, Austrian-Hungarian field marshal (d. 1925) *1855 – Stevan Sremac, Serbian author and activist (d. 1906) *1857 – Janet Erskine Stuart, English nun and educator (d. 1914) *1860 – Thomas Joseph Byrnes, Australian politician, 12th Premier of Queensland (d. 1898) *1863 – Paul Signac, French painter and educator (d. 1935) *1864 – Alfred Hermann Fried, Austrian journalist and activist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1921) *1866 – Martha Annie Whiteley, English chemist and mathematician (d. 1956) *1868 – Édouard Vuillard, French painter and academic (d. 1940) *1869 – Victor Emmanuel III of Italy (d. 1947) *1872 – David I. Walsh, American lawyer and politician, 46th Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1947) *1882 – Gustaf VI Adolf of Sweden (d. 1973) *1883 – Ernest Ansermet, Swiss conductor and academic (d. 1969) *1885 – George S. Patton, American general (d. 1945) *1887 – Roland Young, English-American actor (d. 1953) *1888 – Abul Kalam Azad, Indian activist, scholar, and politician, Indian Minister of Education (d. 1958) * 1888 – J. B. Kripalani, Indian lawyer and politician (d.1982) *1891 – Rabbit Maranville, American baseball player and manager (d. 1954) *1891 – Grunya Sukhareva, Ukrainian-Russian psychiatrist and university lecturer (d. 1981) *1894 – Beverly Bayne, American actress (d. 1982) *1895 – Wealthy Babcock, American mathematician and academic (d. 1990) *1896 – Shirley Graham Du Bois, American author, playwright, composer, and activist (d. 1977) * 1896 – Carlos Eduardo Castañeda, Mexican-American historian (d. 1958) *1898 – René Clair, French actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1981) Иудаизм и евреи на Toldot.ru|website=Toldot.ru — Иудаизм и евреи|language=ru-RU|access-date=2018-04-27}} *1899 – Pat O'Brien, American actor (d. 1983) *1900 – Maria Babanova, Russian stage and film actress (d. 1983) *1901 – Sam Spiegel, American film producer (d. 1985) * 1901 – F. Van Wyck Mason, American historian and author (d. 1978) *1904 – Alger Hiss, American lawyer and convicted spy (d. 1996) * 1904 – J. H. C. Whitehead, Indian-American mathematician and academic (d. 1960) *1906 – Brother Theodore, German-American monologuist and comedian (d. 2001) *1907 – Orestis Laskos, Greek director, screenwriter, and poet (d. 1992) *1909 – Robert Ryan, American actor (d. 1973) * 1909 – Piero Scotti, Italian race car driver (d. 1976) *1911 – Roberto Matta, Chilean-Italian painter and sculptor (d. 2002) *1912 – Thomas C. Mann, American lawyer, politician, and diplomat, United States Ambassador to El Salvador (d. 1999) *1914 – James Gilbert Baker, American astronomer, optician, and academic (d. 2005) * 1914 – Taslim Olawale Elias, Nigerian academic and jurist, 2nd Chief Justice of Nigeria (d. 1991) * 1914 – Howard Fast, American novelist and screenwriter (d. 2003) * 1914 – Henry Wade, American soldier and lawyer (d. 2001) * 1914 – Daisy Bates, American activist who played a leading role in the Little Rock Integration Crisis of 1957 (d. 1999) *1915 – William Proxmire, American soldier, journalist, and politician (d. 2005) * 1915 – Anna Schwartz, American economist and author (d. 2012) *1916 – Robert Carr, English engineer and politician, Lord President of the Council (d. 2012) *1918 – Stubby Kaye, American entertainer (d. 1997) *1919 – Kalle Päätalo, Finnish soldier and author (d. 2000) *1920 – Roy Jenkins, Welsh-English captain, academic, and politician, President of the European Commission (d. 2003) * 1920 – Walter Krupinski, German captain and pilot (d. 2000) *1921 – Terrel Bell, American sergeant, academic, and politician, 2nd United States Secretary of Education (d. 1996) *1922 – Kurt Vonnegut, American novelist, short story writer, and essayist (d. 2007) *1925 – John Guillermin, English-American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2015) * 1925 – June Whitfield, English actress (d. 2018) * 1925 – Jonathan Winters, American actor and screenwriter (d. 2013) *1926 – Harry Lumley, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1998) * 1926 – Maria Teresa de Filippis, Italian race car driver (d. 2016) *1927 – Mose Allison, American singer-songwriter and pianist (d. 2016) * 1927 – Martin Špegelj, Croatian general and politician, 2nd Croatian Minister of Defence (d. 2014) *1928 – Ernestine Anderson, American singer (d. 2016) * 1928 – Carlos Fuentes, Mexican novelist and essayist (d. 2012) *1929 – LaVern Baker, American singer (d. 1997) * 1929 – Hans Magnus Enzensberger, German author and poet * 1929 – Martin Jacomb, English lawyer, businessman, and academic *1930 – Hugh Everett III, American physicist and mathematician (d. 1982) * 1930 – Vernon Handley, English conductor (d. 2008) * 1930 – Mildred Dresselhaus, American physicist and academic (d. 2017) *1932 – Germano Mosconi, Italian journalist (d. 2012) *1933 – Martino Finotto, Italian race car driver (d. 2014) * 1933 – Peter B. Lewis, American businessman and philanthropist (d. 2013) * 1933 – J. Edward Wilson, talk radio pioneer, newspaper publisher *1935 – Bibi Andersson, Swedish actress *1936 – Jack Keller, American songwriter and producer (d. 2005) *1937 – Vittorio Brambilla, Italian race car driver (d. 2001) * 1937 – Stephen Lewis, Canadian politician and diplomat, 14th Canadian Ambassador to the United Nations * 1937 – Alicia Ostriker, American poet and scholar *1939 – Denise Alexander, American actress *1940 – Barbara Boxer, American journalist and politician * 1940 – Dennis Coffey, American guitarist *1942 – Jonathan Fenby, English journalist and businessman * 1942 – Roy Fredericks, Guyanese-American cricketer and politician (d. 2000) * 1942 – Diane Wolkstein, American author and radio host (d. 2013) *1943 – Doug Frost, Australian swim coach *1945 – Chris Dreja, English guitarist and songwriter * 1945 – Vince Martell, American singer and guitarist * 1945 – Daniel Ortega, Nicaraguan politician, President of Nicaragua * 1945 – Alexander Berulava, Georgian journalist, writer, and human rights activist (d. 1993) *1946 – Al Holbert, American race car driver (d. 1988) *1948 – Andrzej Czok, Polish mountaineer (d. 1986) * 1948 – Vincent Schiavelli, American actor (d. 2005) * 1948 – Robert John "Mutt" Lange, British-South African record producer and songwriter *1949 – Ismail Petra of Kelantan, former Sultan of Kelantan (d. 2019) * 1949 – Kathy Postlewait, American golfer *1950 – Mircea Dinescu, Romanian journalist and poet * 1950 – Jim Peterik, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1951 – Kim Peek, American megasavant (d. 2009) * 1951 – Marc Summers, American television host and producer * 1951 – Fuzzy Zoeller, American golfer *1953 – Marshall Crenshaw, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1953 – Andy Partridge, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and record producer (XTC) *1954 – Steve Brain, English rugby player * 1954 – Mary Gaitskill, American novelist, essayist, and short story writer. * 1954 – Roger Slifer, American author, illustrator, screenwriter, and producer (d. 2015) *1955 – Dave Alvin, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1955 – Jigme Singye Wangchuk, King of Bhutan *1956 – Ian Craig Marsh, English guitarist * 1956 – Talat Aziz, Ghazal singer *1958 – Luz Casal, Spanish singer-songwriter and actress * 1958 – Kazimieras Černis, Lithuanian astronomer and astrophysicist * 1958 – Carlos Lacámara, Cuban-American actor and playwright * 1958 – Kathy Lette, Australian-English author *1959 – Lee Haney, American bodybuilder * 1959 – Richard Rowe, English jockey and trainer * 1959 – Christian Schwarzenegger, Swiss criminologist and academic * 1959 – Carl Williams, American boxer (d. 2013) *1960 – Colin Harvey, English author and critic (d. 2011) * 1960 – Chuck Hernandez, American baseball player and coach * 1960 – Paquito Ochoa, Jr., Filipino lawyer and politician, 37th Executive Secretary of the Philippines * 1960 – Cristina Odone, Kenyan-Italian journalist and author * 1960 – Peter Parros, American actor, producer, and screenwriter * 1960 – Stanley Tucci, American actor and director *1961 – Yuri Milner, Russian entrepreneur, venture capitalist and physicist *1962 – Mario Fenech, Maltese-Australian rugby league player and sportscaster * 1962 – Georgios Mitsibonas, Greek footballer (d. 1997) * 1962 – Demi Moore, American actress, director, and producer * 1962 – James Morrison, Australian trumpet player and composer *1963 – Billy Gunn, American wrestler and actor *1964 – Margarete Bagshaw, American painter and potter (d. 2015) * 1964 – Calista Flockhart, American actress *1965 – Max Mutchnick, American screenwriter and producer * 1965 – Kim Stockwood, Canadian singer-songwriter *1966 – Benedicta Boccoli, Italian model and actress * 1966 – Vince Colosimo, Australian actor * 1966 – Alison Doody, Irish model and actress *1967 – Gil de Ferran, Brazilian race car driver * 1967 – David Doak, Northern Irish video game designer * 1967 – Frank John Hughes, American actor, producer, and screenwriter *1968 – David L. Cook, American singer-songwriter and comedian * 1968 – Diego Fuser, Italian footballer and manager *1971 – David DeLuise, American actor and director * 1971 – Tomas Pačėsas, Lithuanian basketball player and coach *1972 – Adam Beach, Canadian actor *1973 – Jason White, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1974 – Jon B., American singer-songwriter and producer * 1974 – Leonardo DiCaprio, American actor and producer * 1974 – Static Major, American singer-songwriter and producer (d. 2008) * 1974 – Wajahatullah Wasti, Pakistani cricketer *1975 – Daisuke Ohata, Japanese rugby player *1976 – Jason Grilli, American baseball player * 1976 – Jesse F. Keeler, Canadian bass player *1977 – Ben Hollioake, Australian-English cricketer (d. 2002) * 1977 – Jill Vedder, American philanthropist, activist and fashion model * 1977 – Maniche, Portuguese footballer and manager * 1977 – Marsha Mehran, Iranian-American author (d. 2014) *1978 – Lou Vincent, New Zealand cricketer *1980 – Willie Parker, American football player and coach * 1980 – Edmoore Takaendesa, Zimbabwean-German rugby player *1982 – Gonzalo Canale, Argentinian-Italian rugby player * 1982 – Jeremy Williams, English model, actor, and poet *1983 – Arouna Koné, Ivorian footballer * 1983 – Philipp Lahm, German footballer * 1983 – Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Japanese voice actor and singer *1984 – Stephen Hunt, English footballer * 1984 – Birkir Már Sævarsson, Icelandic footballer *1985 – Osvaldo Alonso, Cuban footballer * 1985 – Austin Collie, American football player * 1985 – Tiidrek Nurme, Estonian runner * 1985 – Jessica Sierra, American singer * 1985 – Robin Uthappa, Indian cricketer *1986 – François Trinh-Duc, French rugby player * 1986 – Jon Batiste, American singer and pianist * 1986 – Mark Sanchez, American football player * 1986 – Radhika Kumaraswamy, Indian actress * 1986 – Victor Cruz, American football player *1987 – Vinny Guadagnino, American actor * 1987 – Chanelle Hayes, English model and singer *1988 – David Depetris, Argentinian-Slovak footballer * 1988 – Mikako Komatsu, Japanese voice actress and singer * 1988 – Kyle Naughton, English footballer *1989 – Adam Rippon, American figure skater * 1989 – Reina Tanaka, Japanese singer * 1989 – Lewis Williamson, Scottish race car driver *1990 – James Segeyaro, Papua New Guinean rugby league player * 1990 – Tom Dumoulin, Dutch road bicycle racer * 1990 – Georginio Wijnaldum, Dutch footballer *1991 – Christa B. Allen, American actress * 1991 – Emma Blackery, British singer * 1991 – Tanvi Hegde, Indian actress * 1992 – Sofía Luini, Argentine tennis player *1993 – Jang Hee-ryung, South Korean actress * 1993 – Jamaal Lascelles, English footballer *1994 – Ellie Simmonds, English swimmer * 1994 – Sanju Samson, Indian cricketerhttp://www.espncricinfo.com/india/content/player/425943.html *1995 – Josh Aloiai, New Zealand rugby league playerhttps://www.nrl.com/players/nrl-premiership/wests-tigers/josh-aloiai/ Deaths * 405 – Arsacius of Tarsus, Tarsian archbishop (b. 324) * 683 – Yazid I, Muslim caliph (b. 647) * 865 – Petronas, Byzantine general * 865 – Antony the Younger, Byzantine monk and saint (b. 785) * 875 – Teutberga, queen of Lotharingia *1028 – Constantine VIII, Byzantine emperor (b. 960) *1078 – Udo of Nellenburg, Archbishop of Trier (during the siege of Tübingen) *1089 – Saint Peter Igneus, Italian Benedictine monk *1130 – Teresa of León, Countess of Portugal, Portuguese regent (b. 1080) *1189 – King William II of Sicily ("the Good") (b. 1153) *1285 – King Peter III of Aragon (b. 1239) *1331 – Stefan Uroš III Dečanski of Serbia (b. c. 1285) *1561 – Hans Tausen, Danish reformer (b. 1494) *1583 – Gerald FitzGerald, 15th Earl of Desmond, Irish rebel *1623 – Philippe de Mornay, French theorist and author (b. 1549) *1638 – Cornelis van Haarlem, Dutch painter and illustrator (b. 1562) *1724 – Joseph Blake, English criminal (b. 1700) *1812 – Platon Levshin, Russian metropolitan (b. 1737) *1831 – Nat Turner, American slave and rebel leader (b. 1800) *1855 – Søren Kierkegaard, Danish philosopher, author, and poet (b. 1813) *1861 – Pedro V of Portugal (b. 1837) *1862 – James Madison Porter, American lawyer and politician, 18th United States Secretary of War (b. 1793) *1880 – Ned Kelly, Australian criminal (b. 1855) * 1880 – Lucretia Mott, American activist (b. 1793) *1884 – Alfred Brehm, German zoologist, author, and illustrator (b. 1827) *1887 – Haymarket affair defendants: * 1887 – George Engel, German-American businessman and activist (b. 1836) * 1887 – Adolph Fischer, German-American printer and activist (b. 1858) * 1887 – Albert Parsons, American journalist and activist (b. 1848) * 1887 – August Spies, American journalist and activist (b. 1855) *1917 – Liliuokalani of Hawaii (b. 1838) *1918 – George Lawrence Price, Canadian soldier (b. 1892) *1919 – Pavel Chistyakov, Russian painter and educator (b. 1832) *1921 – Léon Moreaux, French target shooter (b. 1852) *1931 – Shibusawa Eiichi, Japanese businessman (b. 1840) *1939 – Bob Marshall, American author and activist (b. 1901) *1940 – Muhittin Akyüz, Turkish general and diplomat (b. 1870) *1944 – Munir Ertegun, Turkish diplomat (b. 1883) *1945 – Jerome Kern, American composer (b. 1885) *1949 – Loukas Kanakaris-Roufos, Greek lawyer and politician, Greek Minister of Foreign Minister (b. 1878) *1950 – Alexandros Diomidis, Greek banker and politician, 145th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1875) *1953 – Princess Irene of Hesse and by Rhine (b. 1866) *1961 – Behiç Erkin, Turkish colonel and politician, Turkish Minister of Environment and Urban Planning (b. 1876) *1962 – Joseph Ruddy, American swimmer and water polo player (b. 1878) *1965 – Luis Arturo González López Guatemalan supreme court judge and briefly acting president (b. 1900) *1972 – Berry Oakley, American bass player (b. 1948) *1973 – Artturi Ilmari Virtanen, Finnish chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1895) * 1973 – Richard von Frankenberg, German race car driver and journalist (b. 1922) *1974 – Alfonso Leng, Chilean dentist, composer, and academic (b. 1894) *1976 – Alexander Calder, American sculptor (b. 1898) *1977 – Abraham Sarmiento, Jr., Filipino journalist and activist (b. 1950) *1979 – Dimitri Tiomkin, Ukrainian-American composer and conductor (b. 1894) *1980 – Vince Gair, Australian politician, 27th Premier of Queensland (b. 1901) *1984 – Martin Luther King, Sr., American pastor, missionary, and activist (b. 1899) *1985 – Pelle Lindbergh, Swedish ice hockey player (b. 1959) * 1985 – Arthur Rothstein, American photographer and educator (b. 1915) *1988 – Charles Groves Wright Anderson, South African-Australian colonel and politician (b. 1897) * 1988 – William Ifor Jones, Welsh conductor and organist (b. 1900) *1990 – Attilio Demaría, Argentinian footballer (b. 1909) * 1990 – Sadi Irmak, Turkish physician and politician, 17th Prime Minister of Turkey (b. 1904) * 1990 – Alexis Minotis, Greek actor and director (b. 1898) * 1990 – Yiannis Ritsos, Greek poet and playwright (b. 1909) *1993 – Erskine Hawkins, American trumpet player and bandleader (b. 1914) * 1993 – John Stanley, American author and illustrator (b. 1914) *1994 – John A. Volpe, American soldier and politician, 61st Governor of Massachusetts (b. 1908) * 1994 – Tadeusz Żychiewicz, Polish journalist, historian, and publicist (b. 1922) *1997 – Rod Milburn, American hurdler and coach (b. 1950) * 1997 – William Alland, American film producer and writer (b. 1916) *1998 – Frank Brimsek, American ice hockey player and soldier (b. 1913) *1998 – Paddy Clancy, Irish singer and actor (b. 1922) *1999 – Mary Kay Bergman, American voice actress (b. 1961) * 1999 – Jacobo Timerman, Argentinian journalist and author (b. 1923) *2000 – Sandra Schmitt, German skier (b. 1981) *2001 – Erna Viitol, Estonian sculptor (b. 1920) *2002 – Frances Ames, South African neurologist, psychiatrist, and human rights activist (b. 1920) *2003 – Miquel Martí i Pol, Catalan poet (b. 1929) *2004 – Dayton Allen, American comedian and voice actor (b. 1919) * 2004 – Yasser Arafat, Palestinian engineer and politician, 1st President of the Palestinian National Authority, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1929) * 2004 – Richard Dembo, French director and screenwriter (b. 1948) *2005 – Moustapha Akkad, Syrian-American director and producer (b. 1930) * 2005 – Patrick Anson, 5th Earl of Lichfield, English photographer (b. 1939) * 2005 – Peter Drucker, Austrian-American author, theorist, and educator (b. 1909) *2006 – Belinda Emmett, Australian actress (b. 1974) *2007 – Delbert Mann, American director and producer (b. 1920) *2008 – Herb Score, American baseball player and sportscaster (b. 1933) * 2008 – Mustafa Şekip Birgöl, Turkish colonel (b. 1903) *2010 – Marie Osborne Yeats, American actress and costume designer (b. 1911) *2011 – Francisco Blake Mora, Mexican lawyer and politician, Mexican Secretary of the Interior (b. 1966) *2012 – Lam Adesina, Nigerian educator and politician, Governor of Oyo State (b. 1939) * 2012 – Joe Egan, English rugby player and coach (b. 1919) * 2012 – Rex Hunt, English lieutenant, pilot, and diplomat, Governor of the Falkland Islands (b. 1926) * 2012 – Victor Mees, Belgian footballer (b. 1927) * 2012 – Harry Wayland Randall, American photographer (b. 1915) *2013 – John Barnhill, American basketball player and coach (b. 1938) * 2013 – Domenico Bartolucci, Italian cardinal and composer (b. 1917) * 2013 – Bob Beckham, American singer-songwriter (b. 1927) * 2013 – John S. Dunne, American priest and theologian (b. 1929) * 2013 – Atilla Karaosmanoğlu, Turkish economist and politician, 33rd Deputy Prime Minister of Turkey (b. 1931) *2014 – John Doar, American lawyer and activist (b. 1921) * 2014 – Big Bank Hank, American rapper (b. 1956) * 2014 – Philip G. Hodge, American engineer and academic (b. 1920) * 2014 – Harry Lonsdale, American chemist, businessman, and politician (b. 1932) * 2014 – Carol Ann Susi, American actress (b. 1952) *2015 – Rita Gross, American theologian and author (b. 1943) * 2015 – Nathaniel Marston, American actor and producer (b. 1975) *2016 – Victor Bailey, American singer and bass player (Weather Report) (b. 1960) * 2016 – Robert Vaughn, American actor (b. 1932) *2017 – Chiquito de la Calzada, Spanish singer, actor and comedian (b. 1932) *2018 – Douglas Rain, Canadian actor and narrator (b.1928) Holidays and observances *Birthday of King Jigme Singye Wangchuck (Bhutan) *Children's Day (Croatia) *Christian feast day: **Bartholomew of Grottaferrata **Martin of Tours (Roman Catholic Church), and its related observances. **Menas **Mercurius (Coptic) **Søren Kierkegaard (Lutheran Church) **Theodore the Studite **November 11 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *End of World War I-related observances: **Armistice Day (New Zealand, France, Belgium and Serbia) **National Independence Day (Poland), commemorates the anniversary of Poland's assumption of independent statehood in 1918 **Remembrance Day (United Kingdom and the Commonwealth of Nations, including Australia and Canada) **Veterans Day, called Armistice Day until 1954, when it was rededicated to honor American military (army, navy, marine, and Air Force) veterans. (United States) *Independence Day, celebrates the independence of Angola from Portugal in 1975. *Independence of Cartagena (Colombia) *Lāčplēsis Day, celebrates the victory over the Bermontians at the Battle of Riga in 1919. (Latvia) *Opening of carnival ("Karneval"/"Fasching"), on 11-11, at 11:11. (Germany, the Netherlands, and other countries) *National Education Day (India) *Pepero Day (South Korea) *Pocky & Pretz Day (Japan) *Republic Day (Maldives) *Singles Day (China) *St. Martin's Day (Sint Maarten, Kingdom of the Netherlands) * Women's Day (nl, fr) (Belgium) References External links * BBC: On This Day * * Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:November